Black Friday Promo 2019/Promo
's Display |start=11/21/2019 |end=12/06/2019 |gachas= * Rainbow Color Flower Garden Remix 2 * Grâce L‘heure du thé Remix * La rose de l'amour * The Long Way Home * Wish Upon White Delight Remix * Happiness Garden * Alice in the Hall * Poison Mortel Remix * Angel Wishes Remix * Tropical Fruits Basket Remix 2 |ongoing_event= * Pop'n Space * Top Brand November 2019 * Twins X'mas |previous_promotion=Black Friday Pre-Promo 2019 |next_promotion=Christmas Campaign }} 1. Designer Gacha Term: 11/21/2019 15:00 ~ 12/06/2019 15:00 JST CocoPPa Play Original Gacha Released! You can get variety of items using your "Black cash", which you can get by many ways during the campaign! Items in Designer's Gacha have Charm Pt for all events in this campaign! Collect "Black cash", and get cute outfits♪ ※ You can also use Coin to play Designer's Gacha. ◼ How to collect Black cash Term you can collect Black cash Collect Term: 11/06/2019 15:00 ~ 12/06/2019 15:00 JST Spend Term: 11/21/2019 15:00 ~ 12/06/2019 15:00 JST ※ Please note that "Black cash" will be deleted after the campaign. ◆GET by Gacha! You can get Black cash by playing Gacha during the campaign period. Coin Gacha 1play···x5 5Play···x25 10Play···x50 Ticket Gacha 10Play···x10 ※ You cannot get Black cash with 1Play and 5Play of Ticket Gacha During the campaign period, all Gacha in Gach List comes with Black cash! More Gacha you play, more Black cash you can get♡ ◆GET by Coin Purchase! There will be bonus of Black cash if you purchase Coin during this Campaign♡ Check Coin purchase page for more details from banner below♪ ◆GET from Log-in Bonus Term: 11/21/2019 15:00 ~ 12/06/2019 15:00 JST During this campaign period, there will be special login bonus in addition to normal login bonus♪ You can get up to 250 Black cash♡ ◆GET by Item Pack Purchase There is also bonus of Black cash on special pack items fro this campaign. ● Becomes Black Friday Pack (300 C-Coins) * Headgear of Black Friday Bill Bundles x1 * Face Accessory to Become Black Friday x1 * Black cash x340 ● Premium VIP Ticket Pack (800 C-Coins) * VIP Gacha Ticket x1 * 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket x4 * Black cash x1000 ※ Special VIP Ticket Pack (Will be sold twice) : From 11/21/2019 15:00 to 11/24/2019 15:00 (JST) : From 12/04/2019 15:00 to 11/06/2019 15:00 (JST) ● Black Friday Gift Pack (100 C-Coins) * Black cash x400 Black Friday Special Pack added from 11/29♡ ● CocoPass Members Only! Black Friday Gift (50 C-Coins) * Black cash x400 ● Appeared again! Cheerful Girl's Set (1000 C-Coins) * Cheerful Girl's Nostalgic Street Wallpaper ver.A pink * Cheerful Girl's Exciting Smile Face ver.A blue * Cheerful Girl's Chinese Lolita Dress ver.A pink * Cheerful Girl's Long Hair with Buns ver.A pink * Cheerful Girl's Knee-High Step ver.A pink This is a great chance to get lots of outfits! (Item Pack) Ticket - Becomes Black Friday Pack.jpg|Becomes Black Friday Pack (Item Pack) Ticket - Special VIP Ticket Pack.jpg|Special VIP Ticket Pack (Item Pack) Ticket - Black Friday Gift Pack.jpg|Black Friday Gift (Item Pack) Ticket - Cheerful Girl's Set.jpg|Cheerful Girl's Set 2. Special Sale on Remix Gacha♡ Special sale is applied to 2 Coin Remix Gacha that will be released during the campaign♪ 1st 10Play···Coin 50%OFF (100C) 2nd 10Play···Coin 50%OFF (100C) 3rd 10Play···Coin 50%OFF (100C) 4th 10Play···Coin 50%OFF (100C) 5th 10Play···1 Rare Guaranteed♪ (200C) Target Gacha Remix Gacha (Wish Upon White Delight Remix) of 11/28/2019 15:00 ~ 12/01/2019 15:00 JST Remix Gacha (Angel Wishes) of 12/04/2019 15:00 ~ 12/07/2019 15:00 JST This is great chance to get lots of outfits! ※ Rare item is not guaranteed after 6th 10Play. ※Please note that playing total 10 times with 1Play and 2 times with 5Play does not get discount or Rare guarantee. 3. Special Sale on Other Gacha Too♡ Other than Coin Remix Gacha, more sales on 10Play during the campaign. 1st Coin 10Play···50%OFF 2nd Coin 10Play···25%OFF / 1 Key Item Guaranteed♪ 3rd Coin 10Play···1 Rare Item Guaranteed♪ Target Gacha Gacha (Rainbow Color Flower Garden Remix 2) releasing on 11/21 Gacha (La rose de l'amour) releasing on 11/24 Gacha (The Long Way Home) releasing on 11/26 Gacha (Happiness Garden) releasing on 11/27 Gacha (Alice in the Hall) releasing on 11/30 Gacha (Poison Mortel Remix) releasing on 12/02 ※ Rare item is not guaranteed after 4th 10Play ※ Please note that playing total 10 times with 1Play and 2 times with 5Play does not get discount or Rare guarantee We hope you continue enjoying CocoPPa Play! Category:Promotions Category:Promotions Category:2019 Promotion Category:2019